Wolf's Shinning Moon
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This has lemon in it for Yami and Yugi. I hope you enjoy it. It's a second oneshot after Vampire's Night.


This is a second story of Yami and Yugi but this time is Yugi who is a wolf and Yami as a human. ONESHOT!

This was requested from someone that read The Vampire's Night. The author would like me to make one but with wolves in it this time.

In this one Yami was working at his house with a friend of his known as Joey with his boyfriend Seto Kaiba. One day though a strange wolf comes to the yard he was a small boy with big pointy ears, soft cuddly tail that is white as snow, and has the same hair style as Yami's but the bangs are down, he has soft eyes.

Anyway when this wolf name Yugi went to see what they were doing he got caught by some kind of hunter. Now that the young one is trap he cried of want to go home.

Well Yami help this wolf child? But for what price?

Read and find out. I hope you enjoy this oneshot as you enjoy the other oneshot of Vampire's Night.

I don't own the show or its characters.

**WRANING ABOUT ONE THING THIS WILL HAVE LEMON IN IT!**

* * *

**Wolf's Shinning Moon.**

* * *

At a house that was near by the woods where strange creatures live, lived by a young man name Yami. He was the lonely one that lived in this huge house. He had a good payment with the bills, benefits, and much more cause of a job he had to work.

But he doesn't complain a lot about that. He does sometimes feel lonely and needed a company that he can have to live with. He looked at his clock to see it was 7 a.m. in the morning.

"Well I better go get this house clean. It needed it a lot." Yami said to himself. He went to get a shower as he did he called his friends Joey and Seto to see if they would like to help him with the house.

They said yes because they got noting to do because Kaiba took the day off from the company he owns. He did because he want's to spend some time with his puppy boyfriend. This made Joey mad for every time he said pup boy.

Yami could only smile to have himself to have some good friends. He got out from the shower few minutes earlier and put on some light jean pants, blue tin top, and a choke collar around his neck.

He brushed his hair afterwards and on time too. He got himself ready for a huge mess to clean around the house. He made himself some breakfast so he can have the energy for today's work.

He headed outside waiting for his friends until he saw some boy walking in the woods. He wondered who that was. He headed to the wood's entrance only to see noting. The boy was gone. "Who was that?" Yami ask.

Yami walk back to the house not knowing that the young one was watching him. He crawled out of his hole to see that older boy that looked exactly like him. He wears small shorts, small tin top, and a small choke collar around his neck. He also has ears and tail as a wolf. He had small face, big soft eyes that are purple, has a star shape style hair with his bangs going down on his face.

That boy was Yugi. He's a small werewolf that is part human and wolf. He normally never goes to the human world outside of woods. "That boy looks like me." he said to himself. "I wonder if I can see him." he asks.

With Yami he was mopping the floor of the kitchen while Seto and Joey were cleaning around the house. Yami was still wondering about that boy that was in the forest.

"Hey what's up?" Joey asked him. Yami shook his head to get back into reality. "You haven't been talking for a while so I got worried."

"Oh I was thinking of something that's all." Yami answered.

"Like what? Is it someone that you found?" Seto asked. Joey looked at him with his doggy look mad.

"Well I'm not sure Kaiba if I did or not. All I know is that he was small for his age of 16. He had the same hair style has I have and he had those pretty eyes." Yami said.

Kaiba sighed. "I guess you found yourself a mutt." he said. Joey growled a little with a little mad look on his face. "Oh shut it Joey." he said to him.

"Maybe you're right Kaiba. I bet I have found someone." Yami smiled. As the three continued their ways.

Yugi who was the wonder wolf was thinking about Yami the human. "He seems nice. I wonder if I pay him a visit. I don't think it would mind." Then he looked sad. "But no one had even seen me because I'm a wolf. I can't let go I'm going to see him." Yugi said to himself. He got of from the ground and shakes all the leaves off his bottom.

He walks out from the woods to see a big house that was newly build like three years ago. He hides in the tree so anyone can't see him. When he got close to see three boys working outside. He saw the boy that looks just like him.

"That's him!" he cheered. He went towards him until someone caught him. "AHH!" he screamed then his world was black.

Yugi woke up afterwards from the knock on his head. When he tried to stand he fell to the ground. He yelps. He looks to see himself chained to the ground. "So you're wake." A cold voice was heard.

Yugi turned to see a hunter with a gun in his hand. Yugi whimpered to let his heart get caught by some hunter. "You are something special wolf boy. I don't know how much though but once we leave we will see." he said with a laugh and walk away from him.

Yugi was scared. He didn't know that this would happen to him. If only he doesn't let his heart take over him he wouldn't be in this mess. "But I don't want to go! I want to stay here!" he screamed at the man.

He shakes the bars that were around the cage. He shakes the bars last time before his strength was gone. He sinks to the floor with the chain around his left ankle. "I never go home…I don't want to go…I want to…to…to…*Crying hard* I want go home!" he screamed with sadness.

He wraps his knees close to him so he can cry on them. His heart was breaking because he would never go home or see that nice man he saw in the forest. He never breaks down like this but this one hurts his heart. He sob and sob harder of wanting to go home, but he can't. Then he went to sleep with tears still coming down. "I want to go home…" Yugi said.

Yami, Joey, and Seto looked at the house. Nice and clean. "Well that's it then." Yami said. "Thanks guys for helping out." he said to the others.

"Hey no prob. We're always helping you with anything you need." Joey said.

"Yeah whatever. Come on Joe let's go. See ya Yami." Kaiba said to him then left. Joey patted his shoulder.

"See ya!" Joey said. Then left with his boyfriend. Yami smiled. Just as he was about to enter his house he heard crying.

"What is that?" he asked. He took out a flashlight and a jacket so he can look for the crying sound was.

He headed towards a hut. He looks around to see a cage with a small boy crying. "That's him that's the boy I saw at the woods." Yami thought to himself.

He walks over to the cage to get a little closer to see the boy. He looked sad at the small boy. He was crying in his sleep with tears stains on his cheeks. He looks at him then picks the lock. It opened the cage so Yami can see him. He looked at the crying wolf.

'Man he is beautiful.' Yami said. He rubbed the small boy's ears that are pointy as a dog's ears. He looked at the boy's tail to it all white as snow. Then he saw a chain on the boy's foot. 'Man this is not right.' he pick the lock on the chain then it let go of its grip.

He grabs a hold of the boy and took him to his home. Without the hunter knowing he took the prize.

The next morning Yugi sniffs his nose as he was trying to wake up. He looked up to see that he wasn't in the cage he was sleeping. He was sleeping in a bed that soft and comfortable.

He turned around to see the same man he wanted to see was sleeping right next to him. He was snoring peacefully as Yugi looked around the house it was pretty. Now he wonders why did this man saved him? It didn't matter any more the young wolf was sleepy from crying so much of wanting to go home.

"I'm glad you are awake now." A voice talks to him. Yugi yelped then turn his head to see the man waking up from his rest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too-" Yugi got cut off.

"Hey don't say sorry alright. You were pretty hurt by that chain on your foot last night. You lucky you did get burned by it." Yami said to the wolf. Yugi looked at his bandage foot.

"Did you save me?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded his head to the young boy.

"Yeah I wasn't going to let that hunter take you away from your home. You needed here for the forest protection and I don't want to be lonely again." Yami said almost spilling his feelings to the young wolf.

Yugi looked confuse but was also happy that he can go home without worry. But when Yami said that he felt empty inside. He didn't want to let the boy get lonely then he was already in.

He hugged the older one with a warm hug. "Thank you for saving me…" he said to him. Yami patted the young boy's head.

"No prob." Yami said to him. Then he nibble Yugi's ear. The young looked shock. "You are very warm." Yami mumble to himself as plays with the young wolf's ear.

Yugi moaned and groan softly as that human was licking it. Yami love to more it so he kisses the wolf's lips. Yugi was shock to have that. His tail went up to for being so shock to feel that kiss taking over him. Yami wrap his arms around the wolf's body and pulled him close so he can feel that warmth coming from the boy's body.

Yugi moaned to have that kiss taking over him. Yami then lick Yugi's bottom lip wanting for to go in Yugi's mouth. The young wolf let him in as his tongue was battling Yami's.

Yami won and his tongue mopped around the mouth of the wolf. Yugi moaned and groaned some more as a hand came into Yugi's shorts. Yugi's eyes went shock. "Stop!" He screamed.

Yami stopped and looked at him with a weird look on his face. "What's wrong?" Yami asked. Yugi looked at him as his body shook all over him. "Hey are you alright?" Yami asked again.

Yugi turned to the other side and started to cry. "Yami," Yugi said to him. Yami was surprise to know that Yugi called his name. "I'm sorry it's just I normal don't let people do that to me." Yugi sob. He cried softly.

"What do you mean by that…Yugi?" Yami asked. Now it was Yugi's turned to be shock to hear his name like that.

"When I'm in…love with someone…he was so kind…trustworthily and friendly…but when I figure out of something that wolf had cheated me to go with some…other wolf girl." Yugi sob as tears came pouring down. Yami looked worried.

"That's awful Yugi." Yami said to him.

"I know…but then he banished me…from my pack of wolves.* breath hard cause of tears* he told…me that…a wolf like me…could never…find a mate to love with…but my heart was…already broken when that hunter took me…I was a lonely wolf living in…that forest…I thought I could…have…have a fresh…start…but…he was right…no one not even…humans can't…love some one like me…I…I…I…*Sob to hard*."

He couldn't stop crying from that awful past. Yami didn't know that Yugi's life was hard for him. Yami hugged the young wolf as Yugi placed his head in Yami's chest crying. "They hated me Yami! They thought I could be sold to a zoo so people can treat other animals badly!" Yugi screamed with a sob.

Tears were now pouring like crazy all over his face. Yami hugged him harder trying to comfort him. "Shhhh…don't cry that past is done and over with. You are something for humans like me to have. You let your heart tell you what to do alright. Don't let the voices told you." Yami blow a sigh.

"I love you." Yami said to him. Yugi looked up from Yami's chest to see his eyes. They were telling the truth. Yugi eyes were now crying with happy tears. He hugged Yami back almost making him down on the bed.

"Thank you Yami! I love you too!" Yugi sob with happiness. Yami smiled as he looked at the morning's moon. It was still night time so it would be the best chance he could ever have.

"Now let me show how much I care." Yami said to him. As they started all over again.

Yugi was now naked because of Yami pulling Yugi's shirt and shorts along with his boxers off. Yugi was blushing with shyness. Yami took a hold of Yugi's nipple playing with it with his tongue. Yugi squeal rapidly to feel that slimy tongue playing with his nipple.

Yami to the other so it wasn't going to be left behind. Once both were harden Yami placed his hand on Yugi bare bottom part where the member is rising up from his legs. Yami then lick Yugi's member and putting it into his mouth.

Yugi screamed with both pleasure and happiness. His little body even his tail was shaking like a leaf. He released afterwards into Yami's mouth. The older human drunk it all into his mouth. Yugi panted.

Then Yami took his shirt, pants, and his boxers off so his member could rise from its current state.

"Are you ready my little wolf?" Yami ask. Yugi nodded with a small smile on his face. Yami place his two fingers into his mouth then slipped one into Yugi. The wolf screamed to feel one finger in him. His legs closed Yami's finger at his entrance point trying to get used to feel one in him. Yami pulled down Yugi's legs so he can place the second one in him. Yugi again closed his legs so he can feel them moving inside him.

Yami curl his fingers together softly. Yugi screamed and moaned with pleasure and pain a bit. Then his eyes see white. Yami hit the spot to make the wolf see stars in his eyes.

"Ah…Yami right there please more!" Yugi howled to him. Yami smiled sweetly. He pulled the two of his fingers out, spread Yugi's legs one more time then place himself at Yugi's entrance.

Yugi screamed and jerked with his tail went up and looking puffy and poofy. Yami thrust in Yugi in and out trying to hit the same spot again. Yugi moaned and sweated from this love making scene.

"Yami…you are…so warm…" Yugi said to him. Yami nodded to him back.

"You are still very warm Yugi…and so tight too." Yami said then kissed Yugi once again. Yami pulled up and headed back down into Yugi's body. Yugi moaned and groaned with his sweet voice.

Then he wraps his arms around Yami's neck and his legs wrapping around Yami waist to make him go deeper to the spot. Yami groaned too because he can feel his member being trapped by Yugi's walls inside him.

"Yami I'm going to come. Very…soon…" Yugi said to him. Yami know it was getting close. So he rubbed Yugi's member softly to hear the young one moan some more.

"I know hard on alright…we are almost there." Yami said to him. Yugi nodded. Just then Yugi screamed with pleasure again because Yami hit his soft spot that is needed to be hit.

Yami kept doing what he was doing to have Yugi feel pleasure all over his body and it's working just fine. Then Yugi felt some liquid coming out of him.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed and his seed landed on Yami hand and chest. "YUGI!" Yami screamed as he released his into Yugi's body. Filling him up from the pain and loneliness that Yugi had felt over the years of his life. Then he lay on Yugi's belly.

"Are you alright Yami?" Yugi asked worried. Yami looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I'm fine that was the finest thing I ever did in my whole life." Yami said already tried from the love making. He got out of Yugi's body to make the young wolf whimper from his loss.

Yami then wrap a blanket around them so they can get some good sleep.

"See Yugi, you and I are never alone. We always have each other no matter what." Yami said softly to him.

Yugi looked up at him and nodded to him. "Thank you Yami…I love you." Yugi said to him.

Yami rub his little wolf's hair and ears. "I love you too and you're welcome. Good night." Yami said to him.

Yugi nodded as he snuggles closer to his warmth. "Good night…my shinning light." Yugi said to him. Then he fell asleep.

For their hearts well never be spilt from loneliness again.

* * *

**Me: So I hope the oneshot is good. What do you guys think?**

**Yugi: I think it's really good Seeker!**

**Yami: I think you can do better…**

**Me: What that suppose to mean!**

**Yami: *sighed***

**Yugi: Anyway read and review please!**

**Me: Bye for now!**


End file.
